Together and Apart
by likethebossiam
Summary: After planning a romantic proposal, Percy is heartbroken, as he sees his one and only true love, crushed in the embrace of his half-brother, Sean. He leaves furious, until a certain duo, a silver-eyed goddess, and the Creator, come up to him... Rated T just in case. ON HIATUS FOR A FEW MONTHS
1. AN

Chapter 1 - A/N

Hey guys! This is likethebossiam and likethebossTURBO bringing you a new story. Please give us names for some characters for this Pertimis/Percabeth story. This story will have betrayal and eventually, Chaos (the primordial). Thanks, and we will see you for the first official chapter our new story: Together and Apart.


	2. Drawn In and Kicked Out

Chapter 1: Drawn In and Kicked Out then Drawn In Again

Percy's POV:

As I looked over Camp Half-Blood, watching the sunset. Ok not really watching the sunset, I was deep in thought. I was remembering all the good times he and Annabeth had. Suddenly I was shaken out of my thoughts by Thalia.

"What's up lover boy"

"Lover boy ? Seriously ?" I asked

Thalia just smiled "Quit the crap and show me the ring"

I smiled back and pulled a black box out of my pocket and opened it. Ever since Annabeth became my girlfriend, I have put my sweat and blood into this ring. I saved every little penny I had to buy this ring. And Thalia had been with me all along. She was like a sister that I never had. I suddenly saw Thalia's eyes turn glassy and a tear fell down. My small smile turned into a grin as I said, "Do I see a tear in the hunters' lieutenant's eyes ?"

"Shut up Jackson," she growled

As we were chatting, Grover came running to me with tears in his eyes, but not the happy kind. "What happened ?" I asked. The only word Grover had to say was "Annabeth," and suddenly I was running beside Grover, with Thalia at my side. As we neared the campfire, the campers started staring, or rather glaring, at me. As I entered the campfire, I stopped in my tracks. A blonde girl with stormy, deep grey eyes, no doubt Annabeth, was kissing a person I knew all too well: my brother Sean. Sean caught me looking at him with pure hatred and smirked. As I approached them, Sean whispered something in Annabeth's ear and nodded in my direction. She looked at me, and stood up smirking. "Hello Percy, haven't seen you in a while."As I looked over around the cabin, I noticed the Aphrodite cabin smirking, I'll have to deal with them later. "Did I just see you kiss Sean?" I asked in a firm voice."What you saw was correct, Percy." Annabeth answered, still smirking. After Calypso, Annabeth had grown distant. As if a bullet had hit me, I suddenly realized why, "you have been dating Sean behind my back?" I asked, my voice threateningly low" "Yes I have, _Percy_ " She made it sound like she hated saying my name. "And while dating him, he told me everything you have done behind my back." I looked at Sean, shocked. He had taken my brother away from me with his lies, and now my girlfriend. Now Tyson won't even look at me because of him. Grover and the other campers who had gathered to look at this little scene looked at me, and back at Annabeth then again at me as we had our heated conversation. "Do you seriously believe him?" I asked, my voice raising as I repeated it, "DO YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE HIM?" Annabeth, first smirking, was now shocked,"I believe him because he has been there when you weren't. He has been there the whole time, not that you would understand, you arrogant bastard. While you were busy being the hero of the camp, Sean was there with me as I tried to stay sane from all the friends I lost. He was there the whole time." She shouted. I was shaking in anger as I said this. "I have been your boyfriend for 5 years. I TURNED DOWN IMMORTALITY FOR YOU. TWICE" I yelled." I wanted to spend my whole life with you." I yelled taking out the ring I had poured my blood and sweat in. "Well I guess I won't be needing this anymore" I yelled, throwing the ring into the fire. "Yes you won't Percy" an amused Sean said, walking up and putting his arm around Annabeth. Thalia and grover were crying and all the other campers had pure hatred as they looked at Percy. Sean and Annabeth intertwined their hands and walked off, as if nothing had happened.

Third person POV:

Aphrodite was busily combing her hair when suddenly she felt a strong tug in her heart. As she kept combing her hair, oblivious to it, It became more and more, until she couldn't ignore it as she started to stumble as she walked out. The tug only grew worse as pain started shooting up her heart. The pain grew worse and worse until she collapsed, and began jerking up and down. She knew what this meant, a heartbreak, and a very, very powerful had known this would come once Annabeth started dating Sean, but nothing could have prepared her for this. Her last thought was, "Percy Jackson" before she was met with darkness.

Percy's POV

I knew in my gut and sixth-sense that she was not coming back. As I turned around to walk towards the gate, I heard a voice. "We all know why 'she' dumped you, Jackson." a deep, gruff voice that I recognized oh-so-well. I turned to face the speaker, Clarisse LaRue, the very girl who had knocked my head in a toilet on my first day at camp. As I looked around, I noticed that I had been surrounded by the campers. Clarisse was holding her electric spear while the rest of the campers were holding a knife, ready to maim me on my next move. I looked to the back of the crowd and found Grover. I snapped my head to him. "Did you know about this ?" I growled threateningly. "Yes-I mean no, no I did not. They made me!" Grover squeaked, hands up in surrender. As the campers came closer and closer, I made my last prayers for I knew I was dead. Just as Clarisse raised her electric spear to stab me, a ball of pure black energy wisped into view. It pulsated, and all the campers were knocked backwards. Chiron came out of the Big House, and Sean and Annabeth from the Beach, No doubt noticing the sudden weather change. All twelve Olympians also flashed in, Ares carrying an unconscious Aphrodite for some reason. All of them looked nervous. Emerging from a now-growing sphere was a man dressed in pure black and gleaming eyes. All 12 Olympians gasped, then knelt, following their example, the campers also knelt. The man then spoke in an issuing, booming voice. "Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, rise."

The campers looked at me, as I rose. "I have been watching you carefully and have seen that you have suffered great betrayal and loss. I took interest in you once you beat Gaea and have been watching you ever since. First your good friends, then Luke, then your parents, and finally, this girl. I have seen fit to name you my heir, and I will train you of the powers of Creation. You will now come with me, to the Void and my home planet, Sector 0." The Olympic Council stuttered "B-b-but, w-why him, y-you c-could have picked anyone stronger. Why him of all people?" "Because he has been betrayed as he was going to propose. I would make anyone who made him unhappy fade, for I cannot bear to see him suffer. I have named him my heir and now, one step further: Perseus Jackson, I name you my… Son…" the cloaked figure spoke. I was shocked. Well that was nothing, you should have seen the look on Annabeth and Sean's face, it was priceless. Who was this _man_ , who emanated an aura like a primordial ? Zeus said in a commanding voice, "Lord Chaos, what are your intentions ?" to which _Lord Chaos_ replied: "This young man, your hero, has been heartbroken and betrayed by his one true love, Annabeth Chase. I wish to help him out of his misery, as his so called friends decide to kill him, and because of my ability to see the near future." "But what happens ?" asks Zeus. Lord Chaos declares "You were all going to shun young Perseus and force him into exile, even his father. His mortal parents were also killed by unseen forces three hours ago." The words hit me like a truck. _My parents? Dead?_ I pondered over and over again in my head. It was then when the words gave me a proper slap. I broke down, sobbing silently. Tears, salty and tangy rolling down my cheek, and a _plip_ was heard when the tear hit the ground, much like when in the Prophecy of the Seven, my blood awoke Gaea. My new adopted father summoned a portal that strangely looked like space, galaxies and stars and nebulae.

"Perseus, my son, please gather your belongings. I do not wish for you to stay here and for harm to come to you." the man, now my father, spoke. I went to my cabin, walking slowly, savoring every last step to the cabin. I had the _strange_ feeling that I was not going to be back soon. I grabbed a picture of me and my mortal family, and my sword I then looked around for a pen and paper, and spotting one wrote a note.

I began like this: " _Dear Chiron, please do not take this personally. This camp I once called home is not meant for me. You were like a leader to me, and please convey this to Lady Artemis also. Please give my regards to Thalia and Nico, they will be broken. Also, a side note. Please tell Annabeth that I will not remember her. I will not communicate with her. I will not love her. I will be back: for revenge - Your Friend and Student, Perseus Jackson_ _P.S. please leave the camp when I come… You will know when… P.P.S. Tell the Romans; you know who and what I mean"_

I then left that on my bunk, and walked out. The campers stared at my stocky figure, and I called out, "Since you don't want me here, I am leaving this "camp", as you call it, forever. I do not wish anyone, excepting Thalia Grace, Chiron, Nico, and Lady Artemis goodbye." I looked deeply into my new father's eyes. "Come, my son, and now immortal Lord Jackson." he announced. He held my hand, and stepped into the portal with no second glance. Immediately, I felt more powerful, more in control, and more, peaceful.

Thalia's POV

I sniffed, a tear falling down my cheeks. I now had a bone to pick with Percy's ex. That bitch just dumped the most powerful demigod in existence. Who also happened to be my younger cousin. As he left, the campers looked, well, _downcast_. I walked into Percy's former Cabin. I noticed a paper, and as I scanned through it, I broke down completely. The way Percy made it sound, he looked like a mass murderer on the loose. Blobs of water blocked out some of the words on the note, I then realized that I was crying, and so was Lady Artemis outside, near the once-standing portal. She had something going for him, you know? She called him by name, for crying out loud, and I can vouch for how many times he stood up for me. Nico then appeared out of the shadows, and it looked like his hardened face was tender from crying also. Silently sniffling, we knew how much he went through for us and his ex-Annabeth. He went through fucking Tartarus, for all the gods I cared about… for the girl who betrayed him. Artemis also appeared in the cabin. She looked like a hydrogen bomb about to explode. "How dare they!" she shrieked, her face red with rage and tears! "The last decent male on the planet, and they shun him! The Hunters will not cross Percy Jackson, and we will not aid Olympus in whatever stirring there is." she said. "My Lady, we will help Percy, not only morally but literally also." I exclaimed. "In that case, we shall be leaving, and Nico, your cousin, will come with us." Lady Artemis said, with Nico looking in surprise. "We will be Perseus's band, and will stop at nothing till justice is served," she said bitterly.


	3. Sorry - Another AN

Disclaimer: Me and likethebossTURBO **DO NOT** own ANY of the characters except our OC's. Please review, and we will post a new chapter shortly. ~ Likethebossiam and likethebossTURBO


	4. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Earth

**Author's Note: I do NOT own any of the PJO characters, except for our OC's, and Rick Riordan Owns them all. Enjoy!**

Poseidon's PoV (Surprise, Surprise! :)

I don't know what that bitch spawn of wisdom was thinking when she dumped my Perseus. Well Chaos's Perseus. And I had no plans to disown him, well, actually I was planning on giving his titles to Sean to test Perseus's will, but no plans of disowning him. Now, I have no-one to turn to except Amphitrite, for Sally is gone. Gone. Two loved ones gone, in one day. My life sucks. An all time low. And the bitter side is that all the gods favor Percy, which makes it look bad on my part. So much for _plans_. Even Athena blessed my son to marry her spawn, only for her to _dump_ him, as mortals call it. I looked toward Athena, and distaste toward Annabeth was clear in her eyes. Athena spoke: "Annabeth, I am very displeased." With that, she turned on her heel and flashed away.

Percy's POV

As soon as I stepped through the portal, I was blinded by the immense light coming from nowhere in particular. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt calm. I felt like my worries and sorrows had diminished. I felt like I was when Annabeth and I shared our first kiss. When I opened my eyes again, I couldn't believe my eyes. I was in The Void. I mean like the ACTUAL Void. Noticing my awe, my adopted father said with an amused look in his eyes," Welcome to your new home, you have over 20 lightyears of space to do whatever you want." He then teleported me to his haven, a sort of solid land, home of Lord Chaos himself, my father's home.

-Time Skip: 5 Years; Planet Oorthra-

Percy - Now Omega's POV

I beckoned to the army to march, and we left the town of Genesis, on the Planet Oorthra **[Lol** **Random Name Alert!]**. Mia and Luke followed close behind, being my close friends and Lieutenants. My sisters and brothers in arms turned about face, and saluted father. "Angels of the Void, at ease." he spoke. "Father," I spoke, "why have you come? It is too dangerous for you to come here, Uncle Order will kill you, you are in his domain." My father chuckled, "There is no place too dangerous for me, son. After all, I am the one who created such a place." I smartly saluted and we walked together, father and son, to camp. "Omega, my son, I have a special task for you. I know you will not be pleased, however…" he whispered. I realized where this was going, and I put my hands up in surrender as I cut him off. "Father, I know you want me to assist your grandchildren, the Olympians, and their puny demigod _heroes_ , but…" My father interrupted me," Omega, I must remind you that you were once a ' _puny demigod hero_ '." I cringed, I hated those memories. Father, sensing my anger, said," I know you don't like to be reminded about your time on earth, but you have to face your fears and anger, you are 24. I was about to argue but stopped, for I knew he was right. "I understand, father, and I accept. Let me go and train a little bit and Mia, Luke, and I will go down to Earth… On second thought, I'll go alone, and if I need backup, I'll call." I said. "Oh yeah, and one more thing, how the heck do we get Verizon coverage here?!" I exclaimed. My father burst out laughing, and I had to join, it was good to hear him laugh. "See you dad." I said. "See you, my son, and good luck." 'I'm going to need it' I whispered to myself as I walked out of the camp and teleported myself into the void.

"Oh my lord, I love this place, I can never get old of this" I shouted. This has become sort of a ritual whenever I go training in the Void, being the son of Chaos does have its perks.

Ever since becoming the Son of Chaos, I have gotten unimaginable power, and I constantly put it to the test, destroying planets where Order's pawns are reeking with just the flick of my hand. Today I decided to test my sword fighting and archery, I had become a little rusty with both, using my powers to destroy planets and all. I spawned a couple hundred monsters to fight, and if you are thinking why not just use a dummy, I have one thing for you, I'm too old for that shit, I would freaking obliterate that dummy. With my swords, Night and Day, I could tear the very atoms of that dummy apart and spread them out so far, so far, so far apart...yeah, I don't even know what will happen to that poor piece of shit, so NO... That wasn't one thing, was it, I think it was a couple, whatever. ANYWAY, I summoned the monsters and got out my bow, made of pure silver. This bow reminds me of Artemis for some reason. I let several arrows fly toward a telkhine, who was promptly turned into a dust smoothie. Then I pulled out Night and Day, and became a pure arc of destruction. I felt an old friend, strength, run in my blood as I raced toward the center of the horde. Any monster that met my blade, well, let's just say that he would rest in pieces, and Chaos knew what happened to them. **(We're not sexist pigs, O.K.? Gender Equality! :)** Scratch that, even Father tells me that he did not know. I sighed, realizing the predicament that I was in.

-Flashback! - On Earth-

 _Luke and I raced toward the girl, who was being harassed. She looked like she was 14, maybe 15. We looked at each other, nodding, and dashed into the alleyway. We ran right behind him and Luke tapped his shoulder, The rapist turned around as I punched him in the stomach. We both beat the crap out of the rapist's ass, and then Luke beheaded him. The girl, with cherry red hair and chestnut colored eyes which were blackened, probably by the rapist himself. We cut the chains holding the girl, and I told her, "You will be ok, we have come to rescue you. What is your name?" "Mia" she rasped, her lungs yearning for air. No wonder, she had been bound to the pillar like a goat to a tree._ Flash forward, 3 Months. _Luke hugged Mia. They had become close, very close, too close for my comfort for that matter, as close as She and I were back when I was a puny 16 year old. At least Mia didn't cheat on Luke. After she was rescued by us, we realized she was an orphan in a girl's home and got abused by the ladies over there. Feeling very sorry for her, we took her in. Luke cared for her from the beginning and they became close immediately, she was very grateful. As we started training her, after realizing she was a demigod of course, we saw her learn very fast, and she went by the ranks with , she became the General of the Angels of the Void, and proved herself very worthy of the job. After the rescue, and him healing her, she practically worshipped the ground Luke walked on. As the months went by, Luke and Mia fell in love and had started dating. As I came back from my thoughts, Luke and Mia by then, were feverishly making out. I quietly walked out of the cabin, wanting to give them privacy, for we were on a campaign mission to eliminate one of Order's minions. I decided that I would not think of that now, because when She broke my heart, I cannot, will not, love ever again._

Flashback End

Omega's POV Again

I bent the Mist, changing my appearance, and pulled on my jet black hood. I was not Percy Jackson anymore, I was Omega, son of Chaos, and Generalissimo of the Angels of the Void. Percy Jackson was dead. I would not let that deter me. I extended my pitch black wings, which was embroidered with a gold border, and soared past the speed of light towards Sector 3, Earth. I reached there in 17 minutes. I spiralled toward the city of _New York_ , why they called it New, I don't know. I saw the twinkling lights of Olympus, the home of the _gods_. Perfect timing, they were all outside. I pulled in my wings, and plummeted towards them. I smashed the floor, smashing the quartz floor, and the Olympians jumped back in shock. As the dust cleared, a fifteen foot crater was spread out from me, and the Olympians looked at me in awe. "Puny Olympians," I said, "I have come to aid you in this war, which you say, and what I would call a small skirmish." With that I ran off towards a window and jumped off. I landed on the concrete and waved my hand, and a Kawasaki Ninja H2-R appeared, in a matte jet black. I grinned as I gunned it, and rode off towards a rather "Large" Army dressed in Kronos' colors descending from the clouds. Oh, how I love showing off! As I raced the streets of New York, I smiled as I took a breath of the New York air and broke the dam which I had spent 5 years building and let the memories flood in.

 **Sorry for the Cliffhanger! :) ~likethebossiam and likethebossTURBO**


	5. Nostalgia and Flashbacks

**Both of us do NOT OWN PJO! We only own our OC's. Thanks! :) ~likethebossiam and likethebossTURBO**

Flashback- Killing the Minotaur

 _The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side. The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass. We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it. The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. "Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!" But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air. "Mom!" She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!" Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone. "No!" Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons. The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that. I stripped off my red rain jacket. "Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" "Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. I had an idea-a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge. Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: , Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off. "Food!" Grover moaned. The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap! The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife. The monster charged. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart._

Flashback- First kiss

" _The telekhines betrayed the gods," Annabeth said. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus." "With Kronos." She nodded. "We have to get out—" No sooner had she said that than the door to the classroom exploded and young telekhines came pouring out. They stumbled over each other, trying to figure out which way to charge. "Put your cap back on," I said. "Get out!" "What?" Annabeth shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you." "I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider—maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." "But you'll be killed!" "I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice." Annabeth glared at me like she was going to punch me. And then she did something that surprised me even more. She kissed me. "Be careful, Seaweed Brain." She put on her hat and vanished. I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day, staring at the lava and trying to remember what my name was, but the sea demons jarred me back to reality._

Flashback- Jason's POV(The final battle at Camp Half-Blood)

 _That was the secret Kym had hinted at when we spoke at the bottom of the sea._

 _Long ago, Ouranos the sky god had been tricked down to the earth by Gaia and the Titans. They'd held him on the ground so he couldn't escape and, with his powers weakened from being so far from his home territory, they'd been able to cut him apart._

 _Now, Leo, Piper and I had to reverse that scenario. We had to keep Gaia away from her source of power – the earth – and weaken her until she could be defeated._

 _Together we rose. Festus creaked and groaned with the effort, but he continued to gain altitude. I still didn't understand how Leo had managed to remake the dragon. Then I recalled all the hours Leo had spent working inside the hull over the last few weeks. Leo must have been planning this all along and building a new body for Festus within the framework of the ship._

 _He must have known in his gut that the Argo II would eventually fall apart. A ship turning into a dragon … I supposed it was no more amazing than the dragon turning into a suitcase back in Quebec._

 _However it had happened, I was elated to see my old friend in action once more._

' _YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!' Gaia crumbled to sand, only to get blasted by more flames. Her body melted into a lump of glass, shattered, then re-formed again as human. 'I AM ETERNAL!'_

' _Eternally annoying!' Leo yelled, and he urged Festus higher._

 _Piper and I rose with them._

' _Get me closer,' Piper urged. 'I need to be next to her.'_

' _Piper, the flames and the shrapnel –'_

' _I know.'_

 _I moved in until they were right next to Gaia. The winds encased the goddess, keeping her solid, but it was all I could do to contain her blasts of sand and soil. Her eyes were solid green, like all nature had been condensed into a few spoonfuls of organic matter._

' _FOOLISH CHILDREN!' Her face contorted with miniature earthquakes and mudslides._

' _You are so weary,' Piper told the goddess, her voice radiating kindness and sympathy. 'Aeons of pain and disappointment weigh on you.'_

' _SILENCE!'_

 _The force of Gaia's anger was so great that I momentarily lost control of the wind. I would've dropped into free fall, but Festus caught me and Piper in his other huge claw._

 _Amazingly, Piper kept her focus. 'Millennia of sorrow,' she told Gaia. 'Your husband Ouranos was abusive. Your grandchildren the gods overthrew your beloved children the Titans. Your other children, the Cyclopes and the Hundred-Handed Ones, were thrown into Tartarus. You are so tired of heartache.'_

' _LIES!' Gaia crumbled into a tornado of soil and grass, but her essence seemed to churn more sluggishly._

 _If we gained any more altitude, the air would be too thin to breathe. I would be too weak to control it. Piper's talk of exhaustion affected me, too, sapping my strength, making my body feel heavy._

' _What you want,' Piper continued, 'more than victory, more than revenge … you want rest. You are so weary, so incomprehensibly tired of the ungrateful mortals and immortals.'_

' _I – YOU DO NOT SPEAK FOR ME – YOU CANNOT –'_

 _Suddenly Festus started creaking fiercely and Leo's expression turned from anger to horror_

" _Festus is really unstable" He yelled to us, " Gaea is too powerful for him" I heard a final groan from Festus and his wings stopped beating and his eyes went blank. He stopped flying and released both claws, dropping the smirking Gaea and the horrified me and Piper. "Crap!" was all I heard Leo say before I was too far down and Festus was met with a catapult ball and blasted to pieces taking his master with him. I don't know how, but I was barely able to control the wind and somehow managed to get us down to the beach._

 _Percy's POV_

 _As I fought below, I kept staring up and was horrified as I saw Piper and Jason fly down to the beach and Gaea trickling down a couple yards from the water, at the beach. I quickly killed the monster I was fighting and sprinted to the beach. As I reached, I saw Gaea trickling down and only a few feet from the ground. "PIPER, JASON!"I yelled at the top of my lungs. I ran over and right before Gaea touched the ground, I created a ball of water that kept churning, keeping her from solidifying. Jason and Piper ran over and immediately understood and began their work. Jason levitated the ball of water and Piper kept charmspeaking to Gaea. "Come on Gaea, you have always wanted an end to this misery, don't you agree?"_

" _NOT AGAIN!"_

" _You know you agree. You want it. You have suffered too much betrayal, too much sorrow,"Piper's voice radiated kindness._

" _NOOO"_

" _yes," Piper said, pouring all her emotions in, I could feel it,"You just need one thing, you just need one thing, you need SLEEP."_

 _Gaea suddenly stopped fighting and the earth that was churning disappeared. Unfortunately her charmspeak had taken its toll on both me and Jason and we both collapsed from the exhaustion._

 _TIME SKIP 2 DAYS LATER (still flashback and Percy's POV)_

 _I stood at the throne room of Olympus, with Zeus/Jupiter blabbering about how courageous him and the Olympians were and without them, Gaea would have won. Zeus is a little too selfish and self-absorbed with his power over all the olympians and that drives me nuts. After what felt like hours, Zeus finally stopped blabbering and start to give us a little credit. He then started asking wishes from everyone. Jason and Piper chose to become immortal and have a happy life. Frank and Hazel chose to have both their curses lifted and again, have a happy life. As for me, Zeus asked if I wanted to be immortal and I denied again. I just said I wanted to be with my girlfriend, to which, for some reason, both Artemis and Aphrodite glared at Annabeth, but didn't say anything, Annabeth looked down. "I actually do have one request" I said, "PLEASE change the elevator music to something a little better!" All the Olympians laughed, "ok,"Zeus said, "I'll change it". The whole night was really fun, I noticed glares from Aphrodite and Artemis going to Annabeth the whole night. Annabeth wouldn't meet my eye the whole time and danced with Sean. I saw him smirking at me behind her back a couple of times. I hated that guy, he was just like Zeus, power hungry, selfish, arrogant son of a god damn bitch, no offense dad. I danced with Artemis, Aphrodite, and even Hestia. The night was really good and memorable_

Timeskip to betrayal

 _A blonde girl with stormy, deep grey eyes, no doubt Annabeth, was kissing a person I knew all too well: my brother Sean. Sean caught me looking at him with pure hatred and smirked. As I approached them, Sean whispered something in Annabeth's ear and nodded in my direction. She looked at me, and stood up smirking. "Hello Percy, haven't seen you in a while."As I looked over around the cabin, I noticed the Aphrodite cabin smirking, I'll have to deal with them later. "Did I just see you kiss Sean?" I asked in a firm voice."What you saw was correct, Percy." Annabeth answered, still smirking. After Calypso, Annabeth had grown distant. As if a bullet had hit me, I suddenly realized why, "you have been dating Sean behind my back?" I asked, my voice threateningly low" "Yes I have, Percy" She made it sound like she hated saying my name. "And while dating him, he told me everything you have done behind my back." I looked at Sean, shocked. He had taken my brother away from me with his lies, and now my girlfriend. Now Tyson won't even look at me because of him. Grover and the other campers who had gathered to look at this little scene looked at me, and back at Annabeth then again at me as we had our heated conversation. "Do you seriously believe him?" I asked, my voice raising as I repeated it, "DO YOU SERIOUSLY BELIEVE HIM?" Annabeth, first smirking, was now shocked,"I believe him because he has been there when you weren't. He has been there the whole time, not that you would understand, you arrogant bastard. While you were busy being the hero of the camp, Sean was there with me as I tried to stay sane from all the friends I lost. He was there the whole time." She shouted. I was shaking in anger as I said this. "I have been your boyfriend for 5 years. I TURNED DOWN IMMORTALITY FOR YOU! TWICE!" I yelled. "I wanted to spend my whole life with you." I yelled taking out the ring I had poured my blood and sweat in. "Well I guess I won't be needing this anymore" I yelled, throwing the ring into the fire. "Yes, you won't Percy" an amused Sean said, walking up and putting his arm around Annabeth. Thalia and Grover were crying and all the other campers had pure hatred as they looked at Percy. Sean and Annabeth intertwined their hands and walked off, as if nothing had happened._


	6. Chapter 4 - Friends

**Hey guys, this is a short chapter, and it has been some time since we updated; it has been a busy weekend for us both. We apologise, :(. Enjoy, and cheers! ~likethebossiam and likethebossTURBO**

Thalia's POV

Ever since the disappearance of Percy, Artemis has never been the same. If you thought she was mean, her new self makes her old self look like the nicest person in the world. Artemis had just gone out to an Olympian council meeting. Right before she left, she told us there is a large army following Kronos. Apparently, Kronos has risen, _again._ So we were trying to beat this stupid army full of monsters, and believe it or not, the stupid army was over-whelming us, the awesome hunters. We started falling back when I heard a motor, and a loud one, revving. I looked back, and saw a mysterious man ride toward the army on his badass bike. As he approached, he stood up on his bike, somehow kept balance on his bike, and started firing arrows with accuracy that rivaled Artemis's own. Once the monsters spotted him, his bow disappeared and he sat back down on the bike, and like an idiot, drove straight into the crowd of monsters. For a second he disappeared, then suddenly I heard a piercing scream as monsters who were a couple feet from him were charred. Mr. Mystery Man had both his swords out, in ready position. He emanated a powerful, yet a strangely _familiar_ aura, one that I was sure I felt some time ago. I looked toward Artemis, who had just appeared. Her face was awestruck, and so was the face of every hunter, camper, and Roman. The only person who wasn't awestruck was Sean, but that was to be expected. That bastard believes everyone is beneath him. I looked back at the man, trying to figure out the familiar aura around him.

Then, with a loud war cry, the man became a literal flash of light and I could catch glimpses of what seemed like his swords slashing back and forth, and monsters disappearing. As the last of the monsters were gone, Sean ran toward the man, exclaiming "Hey! Those were my monsters! You stole them from me!" I facepalmed. Annabeth's ex-boyfriend was an ignorant bastard. A few months after Percy's disappearance, Annabeth caught Sean snogging an Aphrodite spawn. That knocked a little sense into her and they broke up. But that sense was short lived. She started searching for Percy saying that when she tells him everything that happened, he will come running back to her and they will be together again, Pfft, as if. Sean meanwhile, being the player he was, went from cabin from cabin, avoiding the Ares/Mars one, and snogged every girl in there. They would be together for a couple weeks, and then Sean would be caught cheating. That guy didn't have a heart or a brain. He kept saying he was the best and the strongest demigod, and called Percy a liar. Even Artemis had told him that Percy was ten times better than him. He never agreed. Sean yelled again. "Hey! I want to fight you. You are just a pathetic little bastard that takes fame for himself. I will show you your place." Slowly, Mystery Man turned toward him and said in a deep, reverberating voice. "Hmmpf, son of Poseidon I see. Your ego is greater than that man-whore Zeus. I will fight you, but not yet. You need to know your true place and consider this a warning." And with that, he walked toward Sean got his sword out and lunged. To everyone's surprise, Mr. Mystery caught Sean's sword in his hand, "bad move."

3rd Person POV

Mr. Mystery let go of the sword and drew his bow, to which Artemis looked enviously at, and fired two purple arrows in quick succession at Sean's family jewels, Sean howled in pain. "Have you no honor! Those are my fucking balls, asshole!" Mr. Mystery smirked underneath the black hood. He felt hundreds of pairs of eyes trained on him. He spoke again. "Do you yield? I can do oh so much more things to you, or is your ego bruised enough for you to back out at least." Sean looked at him with hatred but nodded "Now go lick your wounds, I do not fight dishonourably." Sean nodded again, his pride wounded, and ran off to a girl, who kissed him on the cheek and put his hand on her shoulder. Percy looked toward the campers, Olympians, Romans, and hunters. He spoke with a little humor in his voice, "Ok, Who else does not want to not be able to have babies, step right up, I have a very handy bow." Seeing as no one did, Percy summoned his bike, and sat on top of it. Then, a meek voice called out, "Who are you?" Percy replied, "I am not to tell you that, from orders of my higher-ups. Maybe, when he says yes, you will know. Lastly, I do not need a tour of your pathetic little camps, I have my ways of knowing. And one more thing - I do not need a cabin, I have my own." With that, Percy gunned the engine, and rode off in the general direction of Camp-Half Blood.

Omega's POV

To tell the truth, I missed the place. Even though I came about once a month to New York to visit my mother, who I had not forgotten. As I pulled up past Argus, who looked at me with confusion, I willed the Mist to alter my looks and pulled down my hood. "Let me in. I am on orders from Chaos himself. You will tell no-one that," I grumbled. I pulled up next to the big house. Then I concentrated, and willed a cabin, the size of the big house itself and with two levels to appear. It was purple on the outside, and inside it was all-white, and with floor to ceiling windows on the back wall. It was a retro-modern house, and had an suite kitchen. It looked like a Brooklyn loft. I sat down on a couch, and made myself some hot cocoa. I flipped on the television, and set the channel to BBC. In my free time, I had stayed in London, I wanted to see more of the world, and now was addicted to it.

I heard a knock, and I waved my hand, the door opened itself, revealing Chiron. "Ah, Chiron, how are you?" I said, attempting to make small talk with my old mentor. Chiron narrowed his eyes, and spoke. "Who are you, and why are you here? Do I know you?" I laughed, a deep, rumbling, happy laugh. "All in due time, Chiron, events will unfold. Do you want anything? Help yourself to some cocoa." Chiron turned into his wheelchair form and rolled back out through the door. Just then, Zeus flashed in, along with Artemis. Zeus spoke, "You dare call me a 'Man-Whore!' Who do you think you are! We could kill you for that, you bastard. Who are you anyways!" I again willed the Mist to change my appearance, and I pulled off my hood. "I am a no-one. As I said, I take orders from my higher ups, who are more powerful than you _gods_. I, myself, to be honest and down-to-earth with you all, am more powerful than you, both in warcraft and magic. Anyways, I only respect a few of the more _reasonable_ Olympians, unlike you, Zeus. Now, begone, before I make you." I was technically the universe's second most powerful person because of all the blessings the primordials gave me, but no one needs to know that, yet. As everyone else flashed out, Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Who are you, arrogant male. Identify yourself NOW!" "Ah, how quickly we forget old friends, Artemis. You all will know in due time." I said, amiably. Artemis flashed out, leaving some old _friends_ in the doorway. I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering when Chaos would let me reveal myself to _them_.


	7. Hiatus Notice (

Hello readers,

Unfortunately, Together and Apart is going on hiatus for a couple months, we are not too interested in writing a Pertemis fanfic. We both will be releasing a better Perzoë fic followed by a Pereyna? (Percy x Reyna) Another fanfic writer, N. Aepic Fael, has allowed us to adopt their fic, Son of Hera. I will be continuing their story on their behalf.

Until the next time we update this story,

Cheers! likethebossiam and likethebossTURBO!


	8. Important Poll Notive

There is a poll open on my profile. Please vote on either Perzoe or Pertemis. If Perzoe wins, we will discontinue this and create a new story, but if Pertemis wins, we will continue Together and Apart. So go vote! Anyways! I have gotten my admissions letter to MIT and my bother is going to Cornell! Last year of High School for us! Seniors FTW! Updates soon!


End file.
